


Contest of the Stubborn

by shanachie



Series: Love and Guns [1]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Drunk stubborn German vs stubborn Irishman, Spoilers: Episode 104, boys have feelings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Tommy goes to Sebastian after they return from Berlin to make sure his friend is all right and the two drown their sorrows in drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyg/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a birthday present for Lillyg, but I’m a couple of days late (although she’s seen most of it already.) Happy belated birthday! Thanks muchly to float_on_alright for her assistance with the bits I was having issues with and for throwing titles at me until one stuck. Now hopefully I’ll get some other things finished.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Tommy paused before lifting his hand to the door, considering what he was about to do. Even if he didn’t go through with his entire plan, he couldn’t leave his mate—his friend—alone after the news he suspected Sebastian had gotten during their trip to Berlin. Finally he committed to raising his hand, knocking on the door. For a minute, he thought he’d guessed wrong and Sebastian hadn’t come home. Then the door was opened and he was looking at a tousle-haired German. “What do you want?” Sebastian asked.

Tommy raised his other hand, showing off the bottle he was holding. “Thought you might appreciate some company.”

Sebastian stepped back, allowing Tommy into the flat and taking the bottle to look at it. “Did you buy the good stuff for me?”

The Irishman shrugged. “Not just for you. Glasses?” He followed Sebastian’s pointing finger towards the kitchen cupboard. “And I didn’t buy it.”

Sebastian looked up from his examination of the label at Tommy’s words. “What did…”

“I’ve had it for a while, mate, no worries. Just haven’t had a reason to drink it.”

“And this is a reason?”

Returning with two glasses in his hand, Tommy took the bottle back, setting the glasses down on the nearby side table so he could crack the seal. “Seemed like a decent one.”

Sebastian accepted the glass Tommy held out to him, clinking it with the Irishman. “What was your reason?”

“Thought you might need some company after visiting your old stomping grounds.”

“Looks more like you thought I needed a drink.”

“Aye, that, too.”

They moved into the living room and for a few minutes, the two men sipped at the whiskey, not really talking as they enjoyed the smooth burn. “Did you come over for a reason?” Sebastian asked.

Tommy shrugged. “It wasn’t the easiest case. Wanted to check on you.”

“I wasn’t the one who got the shit beat out of me.”

“And I didn’t have to face my ex who’s clearly been keeping something from me,” Tommy answered. “Did you ask her?”

“Did I ask who what?”

“Ya ain’t stupid, mate. Did you ask Kathrin about Erik?” While he waited for an answer, Tommy poured Sebastian another drink. “Sebastian?” he prompted.

“No, I didn’t ask her.” He sighed in response to Tommy’s intense look and finished off the whiskey, waiting until the Irishman poured him more. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Will it make you feel better?”

Sebastian contemplated his glass for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“Then no. But tipsy is possible.” He reached out, touching Sebastian’s knee. “Why didn’t you ask?”

“I didn’t want to know.”

Tommy finished off his own whiskey, setting his glass down and said, “My da is a real tosser. Yet, I wouldn’t change knowing who he is for anything.”

“What are you saying?”

“You maybe think if Erik is your son, he might want to know his da?”

“Maybe I don’t want to know.”

Tommy didn’t have a verbal reply to that, but offered more whiskey, figuring if nothing else they could get drunk together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You… you’re… you’re a good… good friend, Tommy,” Sebastian stuttered a bit later.

Tommy reached out and snagged the glass before Sebastian dropped it. “I think you’ve had enough, mate.”

“I’m not drunk,” Sebastian insisted.

“You’re sometin’,” Tommy answered. He set their glasses down on the table and leaned back, watching Sebastian hunt around for something. “What’re ya doin’?”

“You’re going to leave now. I was trying to find the remote. We could watch television.”

“Sit back before you fall over. I’m not going anywhere. I’ve had enough to drink that I’ll stay unless you’re kicking me out.”

In response, Sebastian flopped back, falling against Tommy until he was settled against the Irishman’s side. Tommy froze, not quite daring to believe—to think—that Sebastian was resting on him.

“Um, Sebastian? What are you doing?” he asked when the German pressed tighter against his side, almost nuzzling against his neck. His body tightened as he tried not to shudder from the sensation. “Could you maybe not do that?”

“How come you’re so comfortable?” Sebastian questioned. “You shold’t be comf’ta’be.”

“And why not?”

Sebastian snuggled—there was no other word for it—down against Tommy. “Cuz you’re all… you.”

“Yeah. That makes no sense.” Tommy ran his free hand through Sebastian’s hair, brushing it back from his face. “You settled now?”

Sebastian wiggled a little before declaring, “Yes.”

Tommy allowed his own body to relax as he realized the other man wasn’t going to move anymore. He would prefer to sprawl out a bit more, but Sebastian had plastered himself to Tommy’s side and then curled up on the couch, his feet up so that Tommy had almost no room. He’d give up all that room to sprawl, if it meant that Sebastian was tightly against him; his breath warm against Tommy’s neck as he continued to intermittently nuzzle against the Irishman, almost as if he didn’t realize he was doing it.

 

 

 

 

 

Tommy leaned over, brushing his lips across the other man’s. He pulled back, expecting Sebastian to be upset, but the German hauled him back in, smashing their lips together. Tommy gasped against his mouth and Sebastian took advantage, slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth.

Sebastian pressed his advantage, reaching for the waistband of Tommy’s tac pants. Tommy grabbed his hands, stopping him before he could do more than pull at the Henley Tommy wore. “Slow down, grá,” Tommy coaxed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I can’t understand that when I haven’t had… how many glasses did I have?”

“Probably more than you should have,” Tommy admitted.

“And yet you’re fine?”

“Irish tolerance,” Tommy responded, getting to his feet and offering Sebastian a hand. “Come on. Let’s put you to bed.”

Allowing himself to be pulled to his feet, Sebastian asked, “What did you say?”

“When?” Tommy wanted to know. A gentle hand guided Sebastian away from the wall as the German’s unsteady feet caused him to almost lurch into it.

“You said ‘slow down’ and then…” Sebastian mangled the last word that Tommy had said.

Tommy tried not to laugh at Sebastian’s pronunciation. “How can you speak German and not manage ‘grá’?”

“Cuz German makes sense!”

“So does Irish, if you listen to it.” Lowering him down to the bed, Tommy knelt in front of him to help Sebastian get his boots off. He looked up at the other man and spoke; liquid syllables sliding off his tongue.

Sebastian shuddered. “I don’t know what you said… But that sounded hot.”

Tommy tipped Sebastian into bed. “Well, if you sleep off the drink, maybe I’ll tell you. Come on. Off with the pants.”

“You just want me naked,” Sebastian commented.

“So much so,” Tommy agreed, “but not for what you think right now. I just don’t think you want to sleep in your jeans.”

 

Sebastian wrestled his way out of his shirt before falling back on his bed. “What did you say?” he asked as Tommy got to his feet, tossing the clothes into the hamper that was nearby.

Tommy leaned over to press a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead. “Get some sleep.”

“Stay?”

Tommy was torn, he wanted nothing more than to stay with Sebastian, but he wasn’t entirely sure the German knew what he was asking. “Aye. I can…” He considered the bed for a minute. “I’ll crash on your couch. It wasn’t that uncomfortable.”

Sebastian’s hand flopped towards him. “No. Stay here.”

“Yeah. I’ll stay here. But out on the couch.”

“No.” Sebastian finally snagged Tommy’s hand and tugged the Irishman towards him. “Stay _here_.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good…”

“Shut up, Tommy. Just sleep.”

Tommy bit back a laugh. “I think you’re _more_ stubborn when you’re drunk.”

“Sleep.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Tommy pulled away from him, making a shushing noise when Sebastian protested. “I’m just ditching my boots and pants.” It only took him a minute to unlace and remove his boots then shuck off his tac pants. He set them aside before sitting on the side of the bed.

Sebastian immediately rolled over, tugging on Tommy’s arm until the Irishman lay down and he could settle next to him. “’M not snugglin’,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Sure ya aren’t,” Tommy agreed. “Go to sleep, grá.” Tommy had barely finished speaking before he realized Sebastian was either asleep or passed out. Letting out a deep breath, he allowed himself to relax into sleep. He’d deal with everything in the morning.

 

 

 

 

_grá—love_


End file.
